Sorpresa de San Valentin
by Lady Lemon Metal
Summary: El día de San Valentin, un día para los amantes que quieren solo disfrutar de la compañía y la presencia del otro. El 14 de febrero ha llegado, ¿cómo lo pasarán estas parejas?. Serie de one shots de San Valentín. No tienen relación uno con otro. Advertencia: lime, yaoi, yuri más adelante.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola, soy yo otra vez. Esta Vez les traje fanfic nuevo un. Como Ahora mi Tengo porción obsesión un Shingeki no Kyojin, decidí hacer un fic de San Valentín, tendrá alrededor d capítulos.**_

_**En serio perdón por tardarme tanto en mi fic de South Park, pero es que la inspiración me está tardando mucho en llegar. Les juro que pronto voy a tratar de subir un nuevo capítulo, solo esperen un poco más. Pero mientras, y como una ofrenda para que me perdonen, les traigo este fic de SNK.**_

_**Disclaimer: SNK no me pertenece, ojalá, pero no T_T.**_

_**Disfruten mi nuevo fic.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>1 -. "Hermosa doncella" a su completo servicio.<em>**

El hombre se encontraba leyendo un libro, comodamente sentado sobre un sillón de cuero negro. Junto a su mano descansaba una campanita plateada.

En otra, parte (más especificamente la cocina), se encontraba un adulto joven, de aproximadamente 21 años, de unos hermosos ojos verdes y cabello castaño, corto. Ahora mismo estaba preparando un te para su amante, aunque... había algo que incomodaba un poco al joven Eren Jeager, y era lo que llevaba puesto en ese preciso momento:

-Doncella -llamó desde la otra habitación el mayor de ambos- ¿Ya está listo el Té?.

Al ser llamado de ÉSA forma por su pareja, la cual por cierto, es mucho mayor que él, le provocó una extraña incomodidad. Eren NO era una chica. Pero aun así, estaba usando un "precioso" disfráz de maid; un vestido negro y corto, con un lindo y pulcro delantal blanco con holanes, sin contar con el hecho de que incluso la loca secretaria de la companía donde trabajaba -de quien había sido la idea inicialmente- lo obligó a ponerse ropa interior de chica, que no eran más que una pantis blancas con un corazón rosa en el trasero, además de incluso, ponerse una medias blancas que le llegaban hasta el muslo y unos zapatos de charol negros. No quería ni pensar el por qué Hanji le tenía preparado un disfráz de maid tan elaborado como ése. En un principio, la respuesta que le había dado a la psicótica amante de los libros de fantasía fué un contundente "No", pero luego recordó que estaba desesperado por darle algun regalo por el Día de San Valentín a su querido amante, Rivaille. ¿Y qué mejor que ponerse un hermoso -o ridículo, desde el punto de vista de Eren- vestido y estar al completo servicio del sub-gerente de la companía "Big Titan Copr."? [n.a: perdón por ese nombre, honestamente no soy muy buena con eso ¬¬U].

Saliendo de la cocina, y con el té listo y posado sobre una pequeña charola, la "hermosa doncella" se dirigió hacia "su amo".

El más bajo volteó la mirada hacia donde estaba su joven amante, admirando discretamente su actuál vestuario. Rivaille sabía lo loca que estaba su "amiga" Zoe, pero, esta vez, de verdad le agradecía la idea que le había dado a Jeager. Eren no podía verse más exquisito. Se la pasaba bajando la falda negra del vestido, no le gustaba que fuese tan corto. Era un hombre después de todo, no usaba vestidos, bueno... excepto aquella vez que había perdido una apuesta con sus amigo de la oficina y se había puesto un disfráz de enfermera... ¡Pero es que Connie había hecho trampa en el poker!.

-El te ya está listo, mi señor -pronunció con educación "la doncella", tratando de ocultar un leve sonrojo.

-Muchas gracias -respondió tranquilamente el mayor de ambos. Sin quitarle la vista a su "maid personal".

Eren tomó la tasa de porcelana junto con su platito del mismo material y se la entregó al más bajo.

-¿Y el azucar? -preguntó con una falsa, aunque muy convincente, molestia el ojinegro.

Al escuchar esto, el joven se asustó por un momento al ver esa mirada en el rostro contrario. Y no es como que Rivaille sea alguien que tenga un rostro radiante de felicidad siempre, era demasiádo común verlo con el ceño fruncido, aun así, era algo aterrador (más aun para Eren) verlo enojado, aunque en este momento, el castaño no pareció percatarse de la falsedad de su expresión.

-Oh, lo siento mi señor -se disculpó con una reverencia- Enseguida se la traeré. -y se fué rápidamente a la cocina.

El mayor se levantó del mullido sillón, dejó su libro sobre él y se dirigió sigilosamente a la cocina. Observó a Eren llendo de allá para acá, buscando el azucar. El azabache tuvo la oportunida de admirar mejor a su pareja. Ése ridículo pero lindo vestido se ceñía en la pequeña cintura de Jeager, mostrando su figura de la cintura para arriba, pero esa falda ocultaba sus caderas, su trasero y sus muslos. Aun así, agradecía que fuera un vestido bastante corto, el cual mostraba sus lindas piernas.

-Tiene que estar por aquí -dijo para si mismo el adolescente mientras buscaba en uno de los gabinetes de la alacena. Lo malo, es se había arrodillado en el piso y se hincó hacia adelante para poder sacar el dichoso tarro de azucar blanca, al final del gabinete.

En el marco de la puerta, Rivaille se quedó congelado. La vista que Eren le ofrecía en ese momento era espectacular, ya que la falda del vestido no cubría por completo el trasero del moreno en ÉSA posición; incluso podía verse parte de la ropa interior que llevaba puesta.

Rivaille trataba de contenerse, la tentación era muy grande. Si no fuera porque tiene un enorme auntocontról, Eren ya habría sido violado una y otra vez contra el suelo de la cocina.

-Maldición, no la alcanzo -Eren trató de sacar el tarro de azucar atorado del gabinete, y en el intento, se sacudía un poco, provocando que la falda de su vestido se subiera aún más.

Rivaille pudo ver por a la perfección su ropa interior blanca, con un corazón rosa justo en medio de su lindo trasero.

Ahora si. El autocontról de Rivaille se había esfumado.

-Al fin -dijo suspirando de alivio el castaño, con el tarro de azucar entre sus manos.

Al darse vuelta y tratar de regresar con su amante, algo lo detuvo. Era su pareja, quien ahora lo tenía acorralado contra la alacena, portando una mirada que reflejaba un enorme deseo.

-Eh, m-mi se-señor -tartamudeó Eren; ésa mirada lo ponía nersioso- ¿Qué ha-hace? -Eren sintió como una de las manos del mas bajo se posaba en su mejilla.

Rivaille no respondió. Su mirada cambió a una mucho más intensa.

-Ri-Rivai-... -trató de hablar el menor, pero fué callado por un repentino beso de su compañero.

-Es tu culpa por tentarme, mocoso de mierda -dijo con su habitual "cariño" el mayor.

-¿Q-Qué? -preguntó exaltado el menor.

-Hás estado usando ese vestido todo el día, he tenido que aguantarme las ganas de tener violarte durante todo ése tiempo -explicó como si nada el de cabello azabache.

Sin nada más que agregar, el azabache volvió a dueñarse de la boca del menor. Eren le correspondió esta vez, dejando el tarro de azucar en la alacena, y pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su novio. Rivaille lo tomó por la cintura a Eren. A "SU" tan amado mocoso.

Luego de varios minutos en la cocina, disfrutando del sabor de la boca contraria, Rivaille tomó la mano del castaño, dirigiendose ambos a la habitación del sueño de la casa. El mayor había estado aguantando las ganas durante todo el día, practicamente desde que llegó a su hogar. Sin dudas, el ver a su hermoso Eren, a su tan preciado niño vestido de aquella manera tan adorable, definitivamente había sido una grata y linda sorpresa.

En cuanto ambos llegaron a la habitación, Rivaille no se molestó en cerrar la puerta, solo tumbó al menor sobre la cama. Por ahora lo único que tenía en mente, era cómo iban a disfrutar de lo que restaba de ese "Día de San Valentín".

...

Eso sin dudas había sido increíble. Una de las mejores experiencias que había tenido Jeager en toda su vida, ya había tenido sexo antes con Rivaille, pero por alguna razón, esa vez le había parecido simplemente... grandiosa. Y no era muy diferente lo que pensaba el de menor estatura. ¿Habrá sido por la fecha? ¿en verdad habría sido un "milagro de San Valentín"? ¿habría tenido algo que ver con el "cosplay" que traía Eren?.

Rivaille volteó su mirada hacia donde estaba el menor. Tenía una mirada cansina, en verdad lucía agotado. ¿Cómo no habría de estarlo? Lo había hecho como unas cuatro o cinco veces, habían utilizado incontables posiciones distintas. El menor se abrazó al otro, mirandolo a los ojos, esos ojos grises que tanto lo hipnotizaban. Levi le besó la frente, en un gesto de ternura.

-Te amo, Eren. -le susurró al oído.

-Y yo a ti, Rivaille. Felíz día de San Valentin. -finalizó el ojiverde, al momento en que calló en los brazos de Morfeo, quedandose dormido.

Rivaille lo dio una última mirada a su querido novio, para luego quedarse dormido también.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Creo que me quedó un poco corto, pero supongo que lo hice bien. En verdad, amo a Rivaille (envidio a Eren por eso) pero no suelo escribir Rivaille x Eren porque... bueno, todo el mundo escribe de ellos dos. Se volvió una pareja tan común para mi que, bueno, me es algo dificil escribir algo de ellos dos... aunque, tenía en mente escribir algo sobre Eren usando un traje de Maid, en ese momento nació la idea de escribir un fic así.<strong>_

_**La siguiente pareja creo que será Reiner x Berthold. Subiré los capítulos hasta el 14 de febrero, ese día pondré uno que tenga a todas las parejas juntas. Los espero hasta entonces. Sayounara.**_


	2. 2- Salida romántica

**_Hola, aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo. Esta vez, es un Reiner x Berthold, en verdad los adoro, no puedo emparejarlos con nadie mas, son perfectos juntos._**

**_Por cierto, al principio hago mención de un personaje original que yo inventé, es una chica llamada Viorica, solo es una pequeña mención sin mucha importancia. Ahora mismo estoy tratando de hacer un dibujo de ella, pero por ahora solo la mencionaré aquí._**

**_Disclaimer: SNK no me pertenece, solo utilizo los personajes para _**

**_Disfruten._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>2-. Salida romántica.<strong>_

Ambos jovenes se encontraban en el auto del blondo, llendo hacia la primera parada de la sorpresa que Reiner le tenía preparada a Fubar por el Día de San Valentín.

El moreno traía en sus manos el precioso peluche que su amado novio le había regalado por la fecha. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse algo mal; eran las 17:00 pm y lo único que le había dado al rubio era una tarjeta que el mismo le había hecho por el día de los Enamorados. Claro, había tenido un poco de ayuda de Viorica, la cual era una artista de la poesía y tenía un gran don para escribir, pero aun así, se había esforzado bastante para hacer que quedara linda esa tarjeta. De todas formas, Berthold no íba a mostrarse mal en lo que restara del día, por lo menos el ya tenía planeado darle un regalo MUY especial a su novio para el final del día; idea cortesía de Hanji Zoe. Además, Braun parecía haberse tomado demasiádas molestias por tratar de hacer felíz a su Berth ese día. Si. Lo que sea por su precioso pedazo de cielo más dulce que la miel y más lindo que un gatito montando un unicornio [n.a.: aish~ hasta a mi me pareció cursi esa parte :P]

El rubio fornido estacionó el auto, Fubar no se había percatado en que ya había llegado, sino hasta que oyó el motor del vehículo apagarse.

-Bueno, ya llegamos Berth. -el rubio le sonrió como solo el podía hacerlo. El moreno le correspondió la sonrisa y ambos bajaron del auto del ojidorado.

Su primera parada fué el cine. Reiner se acercó a Berthold y lo tomó de la mano. El moreno dejó a su peluche dentro del auto.

Ambos se dirigieron al establecimiento.

-Reiner, ¿qué película vamos a ver? -preguntó el más alto.

-La que tu desees ver. Ya te lo he dicho antes, durante todo el día lo único que quiero es complacerte. -dijo Braun, para el bochorno de Fubar, en el cual podía divisarse un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas por las palabras del rubio.

-Hmm... en ese caso ¿Que tal si vemos esta? Dicen que es muy buena. -señaló en la cartelera una peñícula en específico. En efecto, muchas personas hablaban de esa película. Principalmente las chicas, eran las que comentaban la película.

-¿Dream of Love? -el blondo alzó una ceja, sabía que su novio era alguien hasta cierto punto muy "sensible", pero no sabía hasta cuanto podía llegar su sensibilidad como para querer ver esa clase de películas para chicas.

-Si. Pero... si quieres podemos ver otra. Es obvio que crees que esta es una películas para mujeres. -decía el moreno.

-¡No, para nada! -se apresuró a decir el rubio- Esta está bien.

Luego de comprar los boletos, las palomitas y bebidas, Reiner y Berthold entraron a la sala de cine.

...

Había pasado casi dos horas, pero la película finalmente acabó. Berthold estaba realmente muy felíz, la protagonista de la película pudo regresar con el hombre que amaba, a pesar de la opocisión de su familia y amigos quienes consideraban a ese hombre como una mala influencia para la protagonista.

Para Reiner la película había sido espantosamente aburrida, cursi y demasiádo larga. Lo único bueno, era que había podido estar abrazado a su querido Berth durante todo el tiempo que duró ese filme tan ridículo. Pero aun no terminaba el día, eran apenas la 19:00 pm y aun le quedaban un par de paradas antes de terminar el día. Ambos jovenes volvieron a subirse al auto del blondo, este último encendió el motor y se dirigieron hacia la siguiente parada: el parque.

...

Como era de esperarse, el parque estaba plagado de decenas de parejas jóvenes y adultas, incluso de algunos viejos matrimonios. Aunque eso era algo evidente puesto que era el día dedicado a los enamorados.

-Que lindo día. -dijo Fubar de repente.

-Si, pero no es tan lindo como tu Berthi. -decía Reiner, al tiempo que le pasaba un brazo por la cintura y le daba un tierno beso en la sonrosada mejilla del pelinegro.

-¡Reiner! -exclamó el pelinegro ante el acto de su novio, con un enorme sonrojo en sus mejillas debido a la vergüenza. Jamás podría dejar de avergonzarse por las demuestras de afecto de Braun.

Caminaron durante unos minutos en el camino empedrado de aquél parque. Berthold veía a los niños jugando en unos columpios, volteó su mirada hasta un puesto que vendía algodones de azucar.

-Oye Berthold, ¿no quieres uno? -Reiner señaló al pequeño puesto de dulces y algodones de azucar.

-Claro, hace tiempo que no como uno. -el más alto le sonrió de manera cálida mientras ambos se dirigieron hacia el puesto.

Una vez que Fubar tuvo su delicia de azucar, ambos se fueron a sentar a una banca de madera. Lucía bastante vieja; el metal estaba algo oxidado y parte de la pintura ya se había caído.

Reiner miró de reojo a Berthold, viendo como se llevaba otro pedazo de aquella golosina a la boca.

El rubio suspiró.

-¿Qué pasa Reiner? -preguntó el moreno.

-Ah... nada, Berth. Solo... recordaba -dijo para la sorpresa del ojiverde.

-Solíamos venir mucho aquí, aun puedo recordarlo -añadió el moreno, tomando otro pedazo de su golosina.

En efecto, tenía razón. Desde que ambos eran niños íban a ese parque todo el tiempo, de hecho, había sido en ese mismo lugar en donde se habían visto por primera vez.

-Es increíble como ha pasado el tiempo. -dijo el rubio- Recuerdo que en esa época jugábamos todo el tiempo en los columpios. -continuó hablando, Berth ya había terminado de comer su esponjoso dulce.

-Yo también lo recuerdo. Me gustaba que tu me empujaras hasta llegar bien alto. -rió un poco al pensar en el pasado.

Así se pasaron varios minutos, recordando esos lindos momentos de su niñez en es parque. Ya eran las 19:30 pm, decidieron irse del parque, ya que aun les quedaban dos paradas más antes del fin del día.

Volvieron al auto, llendose al siguiente lugar.

...

La atmosfera que se respiraba de aquel restaurante era verdaderamente agradable. Todo el ambiente era perfecto para la ocasión. Una agradable música de piano se escuchaba en el lugar.

La joven pareja estaba en una de las mesas, disfrutando de la sopa que les sirvieron de entrada. En cuanto acabaron, les trajeron un plato de spaghetti con salsa a cada uno.

Berthold vió que Reiner tenía algo de salsa en la comisura de la boca.

-Oye, Reiner -dijo el moreno, captando su atención- Tienes... algo, aquí... -señaló el más alto a la respectiva mancha junto a la boca del otro.

No sabiendo realmente el por qué, el moreno acercó su rostro al de Braun, limpiando la mancha de salsa de tomate de una sola lamida. Aunque claro, se puso tan rojo como tomate. Reiner, algo cohibido por la acción de su novio, solo atinó a decirle gracias, aunque luego de eso hubo un silencio algo incómodo.

Una vez que terminaron sus platos de spagetthi, venía el postre. Ambos se comieron un pedazo de pastel de chocolate, el cual estaba realmente delicioso.

Tanto Reiner como el ojiverde estaban llenos. Ya eran las 21:00 pm, Reiner pagó la cuenta y ambos se fueron del restaurante.

El pelinegro estaba realmente muy felíz, hasta ahora, todo el día había sido maravilloso. Solo les faltaba dos paradas antes de terminar el día. Volvieron a subirse al auto, llendo hasta la anteúltima parada.

...

Reiner cubría los ojos de Berthold con sus manos.

-No los habras hasta que yo te diga Berth -le dijo al oído.

-Ok -haciendole caso al rubio, el moreno cerró los ojos y se los cubrió con sus propias manos.

Pasaron unos momento, hasta que:

-Ahora, ábrelos -escuchó la voz de Reiner.

En cuanto lo hizo, se quedó mudo de la impresión. Braun lo había llevado al "punto". Era un acatilado con una cerca de madera, que evitaba que alguien callese por él; el aire de la noche era cálido, pero lo más impresionante era definitivamente el cielo, las estrellas lucían realmente bellísimas. Era un lugar verdaderamente... romántico.

-Reiner -dijo el moreno casi en un susurro- Este lugar es... hermoso. -le costaba un poco hablar, quedó muy embelesado por el panorama.

-¿Te gusta? -le preguntó el rubio mientras lo abrazaba por atrás.

-Si -el moreno se volteó, correspondiendole al abrazo, y besándolo tiernamente en los labios.

Ese lugar era en verdad bello. Se quedaron allí, admirando el hermoso firmamento nocturno. Solo allí, sobre el capó del auto del blondo, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, abrazados debajo de un gran manto estrellado.

Reiner notó que ya se hacía tarde. Eran casi las 22:00 pm, y Braun quería darle a su querido Berth un último regalo de San Valentin.

Ambos regresaron al auto de Reiner, este último dispuesto a cerrar la noche con broche de oro.

...

El rubio se encontraba sentado en el borde la cama, solo llevaba puesta su ropa interior, la cual eran solo unos boxers negros. Esperaba a que su amado pedazo de cielo [n.a.: en verdad, no sé por qué me siento rara al escribir eso] saliera del baño. En verdad, no sabía que era lo que planeaba ahora el de ojos esmeralda, pero por el momento, solo le limitaba a esperar a que este finalmente saliera de allí. Aunque au se preguntaba que era esa pequeña bolsa que traía el moreno entre sus manos,

La pareja se encontraba ahora en la habitación de un Hotel de alojamiento (1). El ambiente era muy acogedor y bien decorado, tenía una cama de tamaño matrimonial, un baño impecable y ,lo que más le agradó al blondo, paredes antiruido. Así nadie podría escuchar lo que ellos dos hicieran durante tooodaaa la noche. Oh si, definitivamente esa noche, él y su querido Berthold íban a hacerlo hasta perder el sentido o hasta que Reiner deje embarazado al moreno. Lo que ocurriese primero, aunque ambas opciones le gustaban mucho al rubio.

-Reiner -lo llamó Berthold desde la puerta del baño.

-¿Ya estás listo Bert-? -el ojidorado quedó sin habla ante la vista que tenía enfrente.

Berthold, su amado y adorable novio, estaba usando un disfráz de conejito, con dos orejas de dicho animal negras, las cuales se camuflaban en su sedoso cabello negro; unos boxers negros y muy ajustados, hacían que su lindo trasero resaltara aun más tentador que de costumbre. Y para terminar, una adorable colita de pompón, también negra, justo en medio de su trasero. Reiner nunca lo había visto tan increíblemente tentador a su querido novio, en verdad, lucían tan adorable.

-Etto, ¿t-te gusta, Reiner? -preguntó completamente avergonzado, el más alto de los dos.

Reiner no respondió. Se levantó de donde estaba, digiendose a donde estaba el moreno, comenzando a acariciar las orejas de conejo, se sentían muy suaves al tacto.

-Berth, te vez tan lindo vestido así -el moreno sintió un beso en su cuello, luego de ese otro, otro y otro más.

Los besos del blondo le arrancaban varios suspiros y jadeos al más alto. Escucharlo jadear de esa forma en verdad que lo estaban excitando. El más musculoso dió una mordida en el cuello del otro, arrancandole un sonoro gemido. En ese momento dejó el cuello color canela para poder deborar la boca del contrario, sintiendo la humedad de esta, dejando que su lengua arrasase con todo lo que encontrara. Guió a su pareja hasta la cama, tumbandose sobre Fubar, sin dejar de besarlo en ningún momento. Sentía la entrepierna del moreno endurecerse con cada roce que este le propinaba.

-Felíz día de San Valentin -susurró el moreno contra los labios contrarios.

-Felíz día de San Valentin, amor -el blondo volvió a besar con boracidad aquellos labios que tanto lo enloquecían.

Definitavemente esa noche estaría muy agitada.

...

Un par de horas pasaron, desde que comenzaron. Ahora las cosas ya se habían calmado, no lo habían hecho solo en la cama, sino que también lo hicieron en el suelo, en la ducha y por alguna razón, contra un espejo. Lo habían hecho de tantas formas y usado tantas posturas, sin contar con un par de "juguetitos" que el pelinegro había traído en esa pequeña bolsa. Suerte que las paredes eran antiruido, porque sino lo habrían hechado de ese lugar.

El más alto se encontraba recostado, con un gran dolor en la retaguardia, sobre la cama. El blondo se hallaba detrás del primero, abrazándolo por la espalda, pasando un brazo por su cintura.

Una tenue luz se empezaba a colar por las cortinas, eran las 5:00 Am.

-Creo que me excedí un poco Berth -dijo el rubio fornido algo cansado.

-Pues, mantuviste tu palabra de "hacerlo hasta que saliera el sol" -rió un poco ante el comentario de Fubar.

-Pero no vas a negarme que te gustó ¿verdad? -continuó el ojidorado.

-Pues... no puedo quejarme, aunque creo que no podré sentarme bien en un par de días. Supongo que ese es el precio por ponerme esas orejas de conejo -ahora ambos se reían bajo, no podían subir mucho el volumen, estaban demasiádo cansados.

-Te amo, Berthold -dijo el rubio, dandole un beso en el hombro.

-Y yo a ti, Reiner -finalizó el más alto, dispuesto a dormirse, feliz de tener a la persona que más amaba en todo el mundo, a su lado.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola, ¿qué les pareció?. Creo que este capítulo me quedó un poco más largo que el anterior, supongoq ue me gusta mucho esta pareja; y es que hay tan pocos fics de ReiBerth. En el siguiente capítulo trataré de poner un lemon. La siguiente pareja será Jean x Marco. Espero su opinión en un review. Sayounara.<strong>_


End file.
